The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, in particular, to the semiconductor device with tamper resistance.
Data of which tamper resistance is required, such as an encryption key and personal information, can be stored in a semiconductor device. Some semiconductor devices have a function of protecting data of which tamper resistance is required from illegal access.
A semiconductor device according to Patent Document 1, for example, can set a security function for deactivating a memory space and cancel a security function for activating the memory space. In the semiconductor device, the security function is set such that an address identified by an input address signal agrees with a key address in which it is previously known that the key address is not operated in specific situations or a key address in which it is previously known that the key address is operated in specific situations.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306400